


A show just for you

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shameless Smut, how am i the first to make content for this ship???, live stream smut, streamer seto, viewer hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: With pent up frustrations high  Hiro tunes in to his favorite streamer one lonely night.
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Shintaro 'Seto' Aihara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A show just for you

A small smile graced the blue eyed male’s face as he glanced over his recent messages. For some time now he’d managed to woo his way into something akin to a relationship with Hiro ever since they met at camp buddy. Nothing grand or heart stopping, a simple friends with benefits relationship that blossomed as the others long term crush died down.    
  
It wasn’t like he was going to complain about that though, it meant he could have more time with the energetic man one on one. 

In fact that were just discussing just when their next meet up would be, while yes sex was fun and all they liked to spice it up from time to time. Go out to catch a bite, maybe see a show, just normal things dudes do with their bros. Tomorrow they were going to hang out at his place to relax and play some video games. Maybe if he was lucky Hiro would cook something up for them to snack on. 

Who was he kidding, they’d be at Hiro’s place, of course there’d be snacks. The dude could pack on as much as he wanted and not gain a single pound. 

With a roll of his eyes Seto put aside his phone, he had a stream to start anyway. Rereading his messages wouldn’t help him any.

\--

The moment Seto went live Hiro didn’t hesitate to join the audience. It was a guilty pleasure of his to indulge this past time. A part of him adoring the fact that while many were left wondering what the petite man’s body felt like against their own, Hiro was well acquainted with such a pleasure. Sometimes as he watched Seto please himself on camera he wondered if the striking man knew he was watching eagerly. 

Tonight was no exception. 

On his monitor was a barely clothed Seto smirking up at the camera as he greeted those to enter the stream.    
  
“Wow, and here I thought you all had enough from last week’s stream.” The voice echoed in the otherwise silent room followed by a slight chuckle to leave Seto. “I get it guys, once a week isn’t enough. You’ve been heard.” Seto grinned as he let the viewers see one of his prized dildos. A simple pink vibrator with auto thrusting features to it. “I gotta give my body a break after entertaining you all though.”   
  
Just then a viewer gave a donation, the light from the other’s computer illuminating his blue eyes.    
  
“You got it cocksout69, thanks for the donation babe.” 

With that being said, Seto began to slowly caress the desired toy with his tongue, the sight reminding Hiro all too well how the man on screen had handled his cock. Just how many times had he been gifted the sight of Seto choking himself just to please him?    
  
The chat was flooding with comments, all of which went ignored as Seto moaned against the vibrator. The sound alone was enough for Hiro to feel himself strain against the fabric of his boxers. Slowly he began to toy with himself through the thin garment as his eyes remained locked with the view before him. 

It was enticing, far too tempting to just call the man up to see if he could head over after the stream. It wouldn’t be the first time that he just so happened to do so, Seto didn’t need to know he was watching.

  
With an over the top gasp Seto pulled himself off the toy in his grasp, a thin line of saliva connecting the two as he softly panted. The man’s face flushed as his eyes gazed up to the camera filming every second of the event.    
  
Another donation was made.    
  
“So eager to see me cutie?” The brunette couldn’t help but tease as he slowly began to strip for the audience. The man’s petite body was revealed inch by delicious inch, all the way up to the point where the only bit of clothing covering the developing erection was shown. 

_ What a fucking tease _ .

Hiro decided enough was enough, pulling out his twitching cock with a pleased sigh. At least now it wasn’t too uncomfortable to watch the other go at it. 

“Fuck, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you all *want* to strip me down yourselves.” Hiro swore the next time they meet up he wasn’t going to humor some of the taunting male’s requests.    
  


\--

  
Figuring those tuned in to watch had gone through enough of his usual antics Seto removed the last bit of his clothing. His cock out to the cool air of his room being far more enjoyable than the tight confines of his briefs. 

Time for the good part. 

He moved to where the camera got a good view of his already prepped hole, twitching in anticipation for how good he was about to feel. Effortlessly he glided the vibrator inside of him, pulling forth a mewling moan as his mind conjured up just *who* he wished was inside of him at that moment. 

It helped get him going, the sound of incoming messages being drowned out by the needy moans to leave him. Each thrust deliciously pressed deep inside of him, with the features the little thing had; it was no wonder how it became one of his favorites so fast. It had him forget for just a moment that he was filming himself, as though he was just putting on a show to rile up Hiro.    
God the potential for how rough he would be taking it if he truly was only taunting Hiro. The marks that would develop on his skin from how possessive the other could be. Every searing hot touch to his aching body, begging for more and more- By the time he finally reached his end Seto couldn’t tell what was up and what was down.    
  
Of course the viewers were happy to see the display given to them. A petite man helplessly crying out as the vibrator continued to overstimulate his prostate. Cum staining his chest as he fought to just catch his breath. Yanking the toy out of him, Seto lazily smiled to the camera, a breathless chuckle left him as he imagined just how his might have looked. 

  
He knew he couldn’t handle another round, his legs were shaking and his mind was still in a haze. While he knew he should spend a bit longer on the stream he wanted a moment to treat himself.    
  
“Sorry to cut it short my lovelies, this bitch needs a nice long shower. See you all next time.”    
  
With that he tuned off, planning on doing just that and perhaps scheduling his meet up with Hiro sooner than later. 


End file.
